


Glass boy

by Naynda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac Lahey, Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt Isaac Lahey, I Don't Even Know, Isaac Lahey Needs a Hug, Sad, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naynda/pseuds/Naynda
Summary: Isaac is a glass boy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Glass boy

**Author's Note:**

> Well... another fanfiction. Yey. I promise, "So you can learn to be kind" _will_ be updated! This is just an idea and I had to write it down. As always: not a native speaker. I'd be grateful if somebody could point out the mistakes I made. :)  
> Also, this does discuss child abuse and death. Please, please be careful. Your mental health comes first.

(isaac grows up with glass stuck in his skin - under his eye, sometimes, and it hurts and his dad, his _dad,_ he could have blinded him.)

(isaac grows up in a freezer and with screams and pleas - _let me out, help, i'll be better, dad, let me out, please_ \- stuck in his throat. by the time his father lets him out, there are more marks on the freezer's lid. his fingernails hurt and seem to be bleeding and his heart is pounding. his father always smiles and never apologises.)

(isaac is used to being afraid. of his father, of someone noticing, of the freezer, of failing a test - of life. he's used to it. still. he can't help but flinch whenever somebody touches him or talks or walks or even breathes too loudly. he can't help but whimper whenever he's forced to go into dark, small spaces. he can't help but wonder what he's done, why they're doing that, why they're being so nice, whenever someone smiles at him.)

(isaac spends more nights than he can count on the kitchen floor, picking up pieces of broken glass, from the floor and out of his skin. his hands shake. they bleed. isaac closes his eyes whenever he accidentally cuts himself. the memory never goes away.)

(the freezer is too small and he is so fragile and he wants to hide from the world. he bites back a scream.)

( _school fight? nah. lacrosse._ the way his father had smiled at him, then. smugly. a silent warning in his eyes. isaac feels so fragile. made out of glass. so breakable.)

(sometimes, scott smiles at him or mrs. mccall ruffles his hair. he likes it. doesn't deserve it, his dead father's voice tells him, but he likes it. they never scream. when he accidentally breakes a plate, one night, in the kitchen, mrs. mccall helps him collect the pieces. she doesn't shout, only asks him if he's okay. he nods and ignores the warmth inside his chest.)

(isaac can heal, he knows that. quickly. he can't be harmed easily, not anymore. but he's afraid, of so many things. maybe even of the wolf inside him. of its power. of its strength. it's new power, new strength. and still. even the wolf, he's fragile, made out of glass.)

(he can't save them all. he can't save anyone. isaac can't even cry. there's only emptiness.)

(in his nightmare, the freezer's lid stays closed. he can hear his father whistle as he leaves him there.)

(isaac wakes up with a gasp. there are tears in his eyes. frantically, he looks around the room. it's dark and quiet and safe. there is no glass in his hair, not this time.)

(sometimes, isaac cries.)

(no. he isn't strong. why can't anybody see this? he's never been strong. only afraid. so, so afraid.)

(isaac misses so many people. sometimes even his father. he was his father. he taught him to ride his bike, once. kissed him goodnight, sang to him, gave him birthday presents. and he locked him in a freezer. beat him. screamed at him. threw glass at him. yes, isaac misses him - somehow. but he is still the one that made isaac a glass boy.)

(he trusts scott. he does. he loves them all so much it hurts. surely everybody must see that, right? after all, everyone can see through glass.)

(when allison dies, isaac breaks. not even chris can collect all the broken pieces. they glitter in the sunlight, isaac thinks. he lives in a fragile world, he knows that. a fragile boy in a fragile world.)

(there are not enough words in the french - or english - language to express how isaac misses allison. how he misses scott, melissa, maybe even stiles. everyone. isaac smiles and orders a coffee. his french is getting better, he thinks.)

(isaac misses and cries and regrets and the world is so quiet and breakable.)

(isaac is a glass boy in a glass world.)


End file.
